


A Meeting Of the Minds

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione Granger is tracking a murderer. Imagine her surprise when she gets a call from Emily Prentiss with the news that her killer has crossed the pond into FBI territory, and she is asked to DC to assist in the apprehension of the unsub. Emily enlists Spencer Reid as her handler. Will Hermione and the BAU catch the unsub before another girl is found dead? Or will their unsub leave a string of deaths in his wake?





	A Meeting Of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> First crissover fic. Please be gentle

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

 

Hermione stirred beneath her sheets but ignored the sound.

 

_Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzzzz…._

 

Her phone tumbled off her bedside table onto the floor beneath it. 

 

“Bollocks!” She cursed, throwing back her coverlet and letting her feet hover a few inches off the ground.

 

Her bedmate turned away from her and tousled his disheveled blonde hair. She peeked up at him before fishing underneath her bed. When her fingers grazed the cool metal another vibration sent shivers down her body. 

 

 _Buzz. Buzzz. Buzzz._  

 

Grabbing it, she let clicked a button, causing her screen to light up. The number was unfamiliar to her. She shrugged and answered it. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Yes, is this a, uhm, Hermione Granger?” 

 

She sighed. 

 

“This is she.” 

 

“Excellent. Hi, Miss Granger. I’m SSA Emily Prentiss with the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation, of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I understand you’ve been working with the local law enforcement to catch a murderer?” The woman’s voice was pleasant.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s right I have. Sorry, it’s really early here. Uhm, I’m sorry, what does this have to do with the FBI?” 

 

Sleep addled her brain as she tried to keep her train of thought on the conversation. 

 

“We think your unsub left England and came to the US.” 

 

Hermione took the phone away from her ear, she looked at it.

 

“You’re serious?” 

 

“Yes Miss. There are several cases along the Eastern Seaboard that closely resemble your still open cases. Given your history with this case, I’d very much appreciate it if you could help us with it.”

 

“Of course, what do you need?”

 

“We need you in Washington D.C. at our office by tomorrow evening.” 

 

“Oh… uhm, yeah, sure, I’ll book a flight, and get there as soon as possible.” 

 

“We can send our jet for you, as well as a member of our team to brief you on the way over.”

 

“Oh, alright, just let me pack a bag.” 

 

“Excellent. See you soon Miss Granger.”

 

The line went dead. 

 

 _Well_ , she thought, _America, here I come_. 

 

Kissing her sleeping partner between the shoulder blades, she left a note and packed a bag. She left the flat and headed to the nearest airspace.Waiting inside the lobby for about an hour, her phone eventually buzzed again. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hi, is this Hermione Granger?” A male voice rang out.

 

“Yes. This is she.” 

 

“Hello. I’m Doctor Spencer Reid and I’m outside with the jet. Emily got you clearance to bypass the gates.”

 

“Alright. I will be right out.” 

 

“See you then.” The line went dead. 

 

She grabbed her bags and walked out onto the landing area. A man stood waiting beside the stairs of a smaller plane. Looking up, he beckoned her forward. She stroke confidently forward.

 

Upon reaching him, she reached out a hand. He took it tight and shook it. 

 

“Hermione, what a beautiful name. Its Greek, meaning well born, its the female derivative of Hermes.” 

 

“Thanks. My mum’s gran was half Greek. So you must be…” 

 

“Oh, forgive me, Spencer Reid.”

 

“You mean _Doctor_ Spencer Reid? What an honor to meet you!” Hermione gushed. 

 

She had read about him while researching how to reestablish her parents’ memories.  

 

A humble smile graced the doctor’s features, almost sheepish in nature. 

 

“That’s me.” He nodded. 

 

“Your findings on mapping memories and ways to manifest recollections are incredible.” 

The doctor’s smile grew, showing perfectly straight teeth. It didn't escape Hermione’s notice that most of the man before her was perfect. His eyes were a deep brown color, his skin just the right amount of sun kissed, and his hair fell in chestnut waves, almost a more tamed and cropped version of her own hair. She couldn't help but notice similarities that struck her. Merlin, did that mean she was self centered? Finding and comparing him to herself?

 

“You’ve read my papers?”  

 

She nodded enthusiastically.

 

“My parents had an… _accident_ , and it caused severe amnesia and I made it my personal mission to try and restore their memories.” 

 

“Sounds like me with my mother’s mental health.” 

 

“I can't believe I forgot you worked at the BAU.”

 

“Speaking of the BAU, we should probably get going.”

 

She nodded. 

 

“After you.” 

 

“I insist, ladies first.” 

 

The doctor extended one hand and gestured her onward. She climbed the stairs and as soon as she was belted in, the plane was taking off. 

 


End file.
